Love works in mysterious ways
by Mrs.Padfoot x
Summary: kakashi meets Itachi during a mission not long after the torture endurance from his sharingan; Itachi reveals his hidden motives... Please check my poll on my profile to help me please xx
1. introducing sasunaru and characters

Naruto does not belong to me, only the idea XD.

**WARNING: **yaoi (boyxboy) don't like don't read!

This is my first fanfiction; I'm not a big writer so sorry if my chapters are small.

Review to let me know if i should continue, that would be most appreciated XP.

**Main pairing: itakaka (for those who don't know that's itachixkakashi)**

**side pairings: sasunaru (sasukexnaruto) and leegaa (leexgaara)**

**Summary: kakashi meets Itachi during a mission not long after the torture endurance from his sharingan; Itachi reveals his hidden motives...**

**Also there will be some sakura bashing involved sooner or later.**

**Love works in mysterious ways**

**Sakura's POV**

I woke up this morning the usual way, woken up by my alarm clock, got washed, got dressed then fix my hair. Of course today wasn't a usual day. I found out yesterday that sasuke and naruto are dating. I mean I'm glad naruto is over me but not for MY sasuke! Well i still have lee (author note: not if i have anything to do about it lol). Need to think on a subject change. I wonder if kakashi-sensei will be late today. OF COURSE! Wonder what his excuse will be this time. Better not be that stupid black cat excuse again! Well only one way to find out.

**No POV**

The first thing sakura saw when she arrived at the bridge (meeting point of squad 7) was naruto and sasuke 'playing tonsil tennis' (i know cheesy sorry).

"Get a room you two," sakura stated, sounding pretty annoyed. It's not that she is a homophobe just she doesn't like them.

"What's it to you!" sasuke spat.

"Leave it sasu-kun, she is just jealous," naruto said sarcastically.

"Your right naru-chan, she is not worth it, i know something much better to do with my time," sasuke said as a wide smirk crossed his face. His famous Uchiha teme smirk. Sasuke attacked naruto's lips with his own unexpectedly.

"TEME!" naruto shouted through sasuke's mouth, making him moan from the vibrations. Sasuke took the parting of naruto's mouth as an opportunity and shoved his tongue inside the blond's mouth, exploring desperately. Then sudden, kakashi appeared with a poof of smoke, disturbing the two boys (aaw just as it was getting good, stupid kakashi lol ).

"Sorry I'm late, a nice old woman needed help crossing the..." kakashi started.

"LIAR! Naruto and sakura shouted in unison.


	2. introducing itachi, and in the forest

Naruto does not belong to me, only the idea XD.

WARNING: yaoi (boyxboy) don't like don't read!

This is my first fanfiction; I'm not a big writer so sorry if my chapters are small.

Review to let me know if i should continue, that would be most appreciated XP.

Sorry i took so long but i never got any reviews so when this one anonymous reviewer said i should make another i thought i would, so thx for that review whoever it was, it was really appreciated.

Btw, Spoiler to a few, this whole fanfiction is based after the time Itachi put kakashi through 72hours of torture but in reality it was only a minute because of his sharingan.

**Well here is chapter 2**

**Itachi's POV**

Being in the akatsuki has its ups and downs; this would be one of those downs. I just came from a meeting with pein and the other akatsuki members and kisame won't leave me the f**k alone! He keeps saying how 'he is a man and he has needs, and no woman will do, he wants an Uchiha.' I swear its times like this i really hate being irresistible.

I mentally smirked until i heard kisame trying to persuade me again. STUPID FISH! "If you want an Uchiha, Go f**k tobi and leave alone!" (Not that tobi will coz, tobi is a good boy XD) I shouted, activating my mangekou sharingan (don't know how it's spelt) to scare him off.

"FINE I WILL!" shouted kisame feeling rejected, before running off like a scared school girl.

I walked into my room, slammed the door and layed on my back on my bed. I allowed my mind to wander. The first thing that came to mind was the last fight i had with a certain silver-haired man, kakashi Hatake. Fool, thinking he could stand a chance against me with that incomplete sharingan of his. Although his face when he was being tortured was stunning. I replayed that face over and over in my head, remembering how much i enjoyed torturing him just to see that beautiful face, even if it was covered by a mask, WAIT! What am I thinking!

I snapped back to reality with a shake of my head, only to notice that I had a little problem. I had to get rid of it but i was needed for a mission, so i did something that would scar my mind and i would indeed regret. I pictured kisame in nothing but a maids outfit and knee high socks. (haha, sorry had to, lol) All i could say was "well that got rid of my problem."

**Meanwhile in konoha forest:**

**NO POV**

THUD! Was the sound of naruto's arse connecting with the rock hard floor. "SASUKE!" Naruto shouted unable to prevent the worry in his voice. "GET OUT OF HERE NARUTO! GET BACK TO THE VILLAGE!" Sasuke shouted franticly, letting the emotion in his voice be heard to get his point across. Sasuke was stood protectively over naruto with a kunai in his left shoulder just under his collarbone causing his arm to be rendered useless. Naruto was on the floor behind him, looking at the three akatsuki members in front of them. Suddenly one of the akatsuki members disappeared and reappeared behind naruto, grabbed him by the throat and held a kunai to his throat. "Come any closer Sasuke and Naruto will die" the akatsuki member stated.

"What do you want with him!" Sasuke shouted, he noticed these three were new to the akatsuki so he didn't know what they wanted. (These are oc characters but will not be given names).

"Not just him, we want BOTH the Sharingan users and the kyuubi" one of the other members said. Just then the world went black for naruto and sasuke as they were knocked out. The last thing they heard was fighting and screaming. The last thought going through their heads was 'what's going to happen now'.


	3. Akatsuki base and a new mission

**Naruto does not belong to me, only the idea XD.**

**WARNING: yaoi (boyxboy) don't like don't read!**

**This is my first fanfiction; I'm not a big writer so sorry if my chapters are small.**

**Review to let me know if i should continue, that would be most appreciated XP.**

**If at any time you find something confusing please let me know so i can help explain thx XD.**

**I know it seems a lot like a sasunaru fanfiction but it's all leading up to itakaka so don't worry.**

**Sorry it took so long, just school and writers block don't help with writing the chapters lol. But here is chapter 3 YAY!**

**Naruto POV**

'_UGH!'_ I groaned internally. I tried to rub my eyes so i could open them only to find out they wouldn't move. My eyes snapped open. I looked toward my arms to see that they were chained to the wall behind me. I started to panic until i heard it. "Naru...to..."

**Sasuke POV**

I woke up only to find pain in my wrists. I opened my eyes lazily and saw i was chained to the wall behind me. 'Great, how did i end up like this' I mentally slapped myself for ending up like this.

I looked around the dark room; the only light i could make out was a lit candle on the coffee table in the corner and the light from a hallway that leaks in through the gap under a door. 'Where am i? How did i get here? Why can't i speak yet?' these questions where running through my mind until, i remembered what happened before everything went black. 'NARUTO!'

Next thing i knew there was jingling and clattering of chains from across the room. My eyes started to adjust to the dark and i saw a figure trying to break free from the chains. My eyes finally adjusted and i saw the figure and its beautiful blond hair. Naruto. 'Naruto' come on voice work. 'Naruto!' work damn it. "Naru...to..." well that's a start.

**Naruto POV**

I heard a familiar voice and was so relieved. "Sasuke? SASUKE!" i tried to run toward him and he tried to run toward me but the chains weren't long enough. We were so close yet i couldn't get to him. I couldn't take it anymore and i burst into tears. I felt like such an idiot but i could feel sasuke's uneven breathing and knew that he was fighting back tears as well. I knew he wouldn't cry because he is an Uchiha and _Uchiha's don't cry._

**Sasuke POV**

"Sasuke? SASUKE!" i heard naruto shout before he ran toward me, i ran toward him only wanting to hold him in my arms. Unfortunately, by a twisted turn of events, the chains weren't long enough and we were an arm's length away from each other. Close enough to feel each other's breath but not close enough to hold each other or manage simple contact.

Then something happened that made my heart feel like it shattered, Naruto looked up into my eyes and burst into tears. I felt so helpless, i wanted to hold him in my arms, comfort him and tell him everything is ok, but because of the chains i couldn't do that.

I felt my own tears start to well up in my eyes ready to overflow. But i wasn't going to cry, i needed to stay strong for naruto, plus I'm an Uchiha and _Uchiha's don't cry._ Next thing i heard was the door opening and a dark, ponytail hair styled shadowed figure walked in. Itachi Uchiha. He was behind this, THAT BASTARD!

**NO POV**

"Welcome _brother,"_ Itachi practically spat the word brother from his mouth.

"What are we doing here Itachi and where is here?" Sasuke shouted not really expecting an answer.

"At the akatsuki base, i thought even a dimwit like you would have figured that out. As for your other question we want the kyuubi but mainly you two are bait, bait for a certain copy ninja" and with that said Itachi left the room.

"Copy ninja?" Naruto repeated.

"Kakashi" sasuke answered.

"What would they want with kakashi?" Naruto asked with a hint of worry for his perverted sensei.

"I don't know but kakashi can take care of himself besides it's not like he is going to track the base down and charge in to try and take us back alone, because then and only then will he be fucked!" (No pun intended, just meant it like stuck, messed up ECT. Lol) Sasuke stated, with his know it all but comforting tone of voice.

"Yeah you right" naruto stated a little unsure.

**Hokage tower still NO POV**

**Same time**

"I want you to track the base down then charge in there unnoticed and get them back ALONE! The more people that go, the easier you will be noticed so go alone Kakashi!" the Hokage ordered to Kakashi.

"HAI Hokage-sama!" Kakashi agreed as he set off to pack, visit sakura in the hospital because she tried to fight those three akatsuki members that took naruto and sasuke but she lost and got injured, then set off on his latest and most personal S-Rank mission. Getting his students back.


	4. how sasunaru came to be

**Hey Everyone XD.**

**Okay, this chapter is all about how sasuke and naruto got together coz i think a few of you are curious as to how that happened.**

**Also i wouldn't have had an idea for my next few chapters if it wasn't for a fellow writer on here, so i would like to give a shout out to Elisea x**

**Also she is a great fanfic writer i recommend reading her stories: The perfect servant and report card, they are my faves lol x**

**Anyway this fanfic is an itakaka i swear, after this chapter i will start to focus mainly on kakashi and Itachi.**

**Oh by the way, *actions***

**Now on with the chapter...**

**Sasuke POV**

'Naruto fell asleep about an hour ago...i can't believe we are stuck in this mess and i can't get him out of it, i feel so...useless, UGH!' I looked over to naruto to see he hasn't stirred since he fell asleep.

'He looks like an angel when he sleeps...well even more so than we he is awake...he is always my blonde, dobe angel' My mind started wondering to the first time i first got these feeling for naruto, i remember it like it was yesterday...'

¬Flashback¬ (Still Sasuke POV (as in talking to himself))

It was during the mission at the village of waves, the accidental A rank mission, *smirk* naruto was being his idiotic self by getting himself caught with me by haku in his ice kekki genkai. Naruto was about to be attacked and... I don't know... I just... moved on my own to save him, only thought in my head 'i can't let him get hurt, not my dobe' after i got hit and before it all went black i realised i called him MY dobe.

After i woke up i realised just how happy the dobe was that i was alive and i couldn't help but feel... happy inside and was just glad that sakura and naruto didn't see me blush because i would never hear the end of it, but that was when i realised i loved him, because Uchiha's don't get crushes, they either fall for someone or they don't, and i fell. Hard.

¬flashback end¬

I smirked as i remembered that, i thought that the dobe was straight because he supposedly liked that pink haired freak, but man was i wrong *smirk*.

¬2nd Flashback¬

It was after another mission, this one not being dangerously A ranked, and we were on our way back to Konoha. Kakashi was ahead of us all reading his icha icha paradise book, like he doesn't know that we know it's porn, I was at the back of the group keeping my eye on a certain blonde and Naruto was trying to ask Sakura on a date when we got back to the village. I hate it when he does that but hate it even more when sakura rejects him by insulting him. Don't get me wrong, i loved the fact she rejected him, it was the insults i didn't like.

But then suddenly an explosion happened and we were all separated. Fortunately I was still with my blonde so i was happy about that. We started walking around to find our way back to the others and back to the village. I wasn't to bothered about the silence but apparently it was annoying the dobe. "Teme!" he shouted.

"Dobe...what on earth did i do to deserve that?" i asked, i was genuinely confused as to why he called me a teme out of the blue.

"I got stuck here with you" he replied.

"Is it really that bad you're stuck here with me?" i asked, masking the pain and hurt easily from my voice and eyes.

"Of course it is you TEME!" Naruto shouted.

"AND WHY IS THAT!" I shouted in return.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Naruto shouted out of the blue, after he realised what he said he turned the brightest shade of red then looked away.

"You...love me?" i asked, unsure if i heard correctly.

"Yes... so go ahead, start with your insults, tell me that you disgust- mphh"

I felt over the moon when i kissed him. It felt so right. I was worried when i felt naruto tense when i kissed him, but then he relaxed and started kissing back. I was so happy.

"I love you too naruto, will you go out with me?"

"YES, OF COURSE!" Naruto shouted down my ear.

"OW dobe, little loud...but i thought you liked sakura" i asked because i was confused about that.

"Actually i never liked sakura...I...um... just didn't know if you would be disgusted if i told you i was gay...gay for you as well, so I pretended to be straight." Naruto confesses, by the end of his confession he was bright red again.

*smirk* "come on naru-chan, let's get back to the others" I smirked again when his blush deepened at the nickname.

¬flashback end¬

'I promise you naruto, i will get you out of here'


	5. help me plz x

**Hey everybody XD, its ihpsm here.**

**I kind of need all your help.**

**I have two different ideas of how this fic will play out and end but can't decide which one to choose.**

**This is where you all come in...**

**All i need you to do is review and tell me if you want Itachi as seme and kakashi as uke or kakashi as seme and Itachi as uke.**

**As soon as i get enough reviews to tell me which choice has the most votes, i will start adding my new chapters.**

**Thanks for your help everyone, plz help this fic to continue x**

**Thank everyone, ihpsm xx**


	6. The meeting

**Hey people, so I decided to count all the reviews I got on who should be seme and who should be uke and first I would like to say, I was a little disappointed that I didn't get many reviews but I want to give a HUGE thanks to those who did review.**

**I only got 5 reviews :'( but 3 out of 5 were Itachi seme, Kakashi uke, so that is how it will be.**

**I would like to give a shoutout to the people who reviewed an answer because I'm that glad I did get them.**

**Shout out to:**

**Junkohatake**

**ReaperninHiro**

**Yuki4433**

**Mechanicalromance**

**Em**

**One last thing... I have this friend who said my story was horrible and bad, so I said I would mention that he fell off his chair in maths on the same day. HA! Karma. Also he finally got the courage to ask out my other friend and now they make a really CUTE couple.**

**Sorry to ramble...**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. I think you get by now that I don't own this.**

**Warning: This chapter isn't yaoi(ish), like kissing and stuff not involved, but contains fight scene.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Kakashi POV (not had a kakashi pov yet)

I was on my way to find the Akatsuki hideout. I hate to admit this but they are really good at hiding their bases. I wonder who the members who took Sasuke and Naruto were. From Sakura's description, it wasn't Itachi. I don't know why but I feel kind of disappointed at that piece of information.

And that is why my mind is now plagued with thoughts of Itachi. I remember that time we met again and how he put me through 72 hours (I think) of torture. It wasn't what happened that hurt me, it was the fact that Itachi was causing me the pain I felt.

Truth is... I had a little crush on him back in ANBU. I know, stupid right. Not to mention he was younger than me. I remember the time I was going to confront him about my crush.

¬Flashback¬ (Still Kakashi POV)

I was walking down the corridor of Hokage Tower, just finished handing in my report for the Third, when I saw him. Clad in his ANBU uniform, the silver/white chest guard showing off the muscley frame of his body, his jet black pants hugging his hips perfectly, showing off his ass and still leaving you guessing at his treasure, and his gloves showing how rough yet delicate his fingers and hands can be.

GODS! He was delicious!

It was that moment I decided to confess. I shouted his name as I walked over, he looked at me with the most beautiful black eyes that it didn't even surprise me when I got lost in the depths of those eyes.

I only realised, when he said my name. My name just rolled off his tongue in the most erotic way. I snapped out of my thoughts and was about to confess, but all that came out was "The Third is still waiting for a report."

Facing an ambush, 30+ to 1? I can handle. Completing S-Rank missions with minimal casualties? I can do that too. But confessing a crush to a stoic Uchiha prodigy? Nah-ah. No way.

He gave a curt nod as a thank you and headed off to hand in his report. My last thought on the matter: I'm so pathetic.

¬Flashback end¬

Well he showed I was right not to confess because he left, betrayed the village, betrayed Sasuke. Betrayed me. He obviously felt nothing.

Strange... I feel like I'm being watched.

Itachi POV

I've been watching him for a while now. What could Kakashi be doing here? Humph, probably after my foolish little brother and his _girlfriend._

I must give him credit though; he is quite close to the base. I was sent here because we sensed an intrusion in the base's surrounding perimeter. I knew it would be Kakashi, I just didn't expect him so soon.

I wonder what he is thinking of. He looks distracted. It's strange but one minute he looked happy then he looked like he was feeling self-pity. Why would he pity himself? Why do I even care? I'm an Uchiha, I'm not meant to care.

I wonder if I should bring him in. Yes, I need to know why and how he possesses the Sharingan without being an Uchiha.

NO POV

Kakashi continued to walk forward but was still lost in his thoughts. "You should pay more on your surroundings rather than your thoughts Ka-ka-_shi"_ whispered a deep, monotone voice in Kakashi's right ear.

Startled out of his thoughts, Kakashi grabbed his kunai and spun round, slicing whatever stood behind him. When Kakashi caught sight of what it was, he saw Itachi with a gash mark across his mid-section.

Kakashi was actually worried for a second that he hit the real Itachi. Until after that second, Itachi's form dispersed into millions of crows. 'Crow Clone Technique' Kakashi thought with a sigh.

It was silent. Kakashi was searching the area for the real Itachi since the crows were gone. Then suddenly Itachi jumped out of no-where and started creating hand signs, Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger. Followed by a shout from Itachi "Fire release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!"

A volley of small fireballs was sent flying towards Kakashi. Kakashi knew he had to think fast to avoid this. He created the hand signs, Tiger, Hare, Boar, Dog. Muttering "Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall."

The ground started to shake as the ground in front of Kakashi instantly rose up to form a wall of defence in front of him, just in time. The fireballs collided and destroyed the wall. Kakashi had enough time to realise that Itachi's technique is used for distractions but by then it was too late.

He was caught in the stare of the Sharingan. Itachi then activated one of two of his most torturous techniques. Demonic Illusion: Burning Paper Body.

Everything went dark around Kakashi. He was in a dark, empty space. He could feel that, somehow, his body was made of paper. Kakashi looked off in the distance to see Itachi staring at him. Itachi gave a slight nod and then the pain began.

Kakashi POV

Burning.

My body is burning. Starting from my toes and slowly making its way up my body. The pain is excruciating, but I refuse to make a sound. I refuse to give him the satisfaction.

The fire is up to my knees now. Tears have already gathered but I will not let them fall, not now. Not ever.

My hips. That's where the fire is up to. I think he knows of my defiance to shout my pain because the flames are slowly getting bigger, stronger, hotter. If it keeps going I won't be able to hold back my screams. It hurts so much.

The flames are now at my ribs and the screams have finally broken out. I've been screaming for what seems like 5 minutes now.

Finally. Finally the pain has stopped. The empty space disappearing and the forest reappearing. I get up but it is hard for my body to move properly.

I have to fight back. I won't give up. He hasn't broke me. I use the hand signs, Ox, Rabbit, Monkey. Focused and blue lightning chakra starts forming in my hands. Lightning Cutter. The enhanced chidori.

NO POV

Kakashi started forming the lightning cutter. As soon as it was formed, he charged at Itachi. For a moment it looked like it would reach its target, right in Itachi's shoulder. But alas, Itachi isn't that easy.

Itachi did a sideways back flip over Kakashi. Kakashi quickly turned round to not let Itachi out of his sight. His mistake. Yet again Itachi had him caught in the Sharingan. Itachi decided to use his other torturous technique, the worse of the two. Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique.

Kakashi was now trapped in an illusionary world. He couldn't move his body. Kakashi could feel his body wasn't paper so he knew this was different. He just didn't know how.

Just as he thought that, a piercing pain shot through his left arm. When Kakashi turned his head to take a look, an exact same pain shot through his right arm. He was screaming straight away. When he finally got a look, he saw that spikes have driven themselves through his two arms.

It continued like this for hours. Spikes driving through his body and limbs. Itachi was watching the whole time but instead of being pleased, he felt guilty and regretful for doing this. After a while Itachi stopped the technique.

Kakashi was stood up through the whole painful experience, but now that it was over, he could no longer take it. He was energy drained and chakra depleted. His last thought as he fell was 'I'm done...'


	7. Falling

**Hey guys, so I kinda came up with this whilst I was in the shower, don't ask how I came up with this, I just did. My mind just does that.**

**Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: Does Gaara actually beat everyone in the chuunin exams? No... Does Kakashi take off his mask? No... Is Sasuke and Naruto together? No... Or does Itachi go around completely topless? NO! So naruto does not belong to me :'(**

**Warning: Yaoi, malexmale, don't like, then leave. Also contains mentions of rape, not actual scenes, I'll leave that up to your imagination.**

Itachi POV

I just arrived at the base with Kakashi on my back. Unconscious. I thought I would take him straight to the dungeon, seeing as how he is our prisoner. But someone had different ideas.

Pein.

"Uchiha!" I heard Pein shout after me. I was always uneasy when Pein was near but I was an Uchiha, so I hid it well.

"Yes?" I answered, wondering what he would need from me.

"Who do you have there?" he asked, motioning to the unconscious ninja on my back.

"Kakashi Hatake of the leaf village, also known as the copy-nin and the only non-Uchiha to possess the Sharingan. Even if it is only one eye." I told him, matter-o-factly. "I was just taking him to the dun-"

"No need, I will take him for an hour then you may do whatever you want with him. Now hand him over" Pein interrupted with.

I reluctantly handed Kakashi over to him. Pein then headed off down the corridors of the base, telling members along the way that he is not to be disturbed. Why did I have a bad feeling about this? I followed him of course; I was to take Kakashi to the dungeon when Pein was done.

We finally reached a pair of large doors that were the entrance to the largest room in the base. Pein opened the door just as Kakashi started to stir. I knew he would be awake any minute now but would be exhausted from chakra depletion because of our fight, to do anything. "I will only be an hour." Pein said with the biggest, widest and evilest smirk plastered on his face. It sent a shiver down my spine. I hate to repeat myself but I had a bad feeling about this.

Over the next hour, I heard screams and begging's to stop come from Kakashi. But then after a while it became silent. I was contemplating on going in there and just as I was about to reach for the door knob, it tuned. Out came Pein, without Kakashi. "He is back there. Do with him as you please, but I doubt he will survive" he smirked before walking away.

I looked inside to see Kakashi on the floor, not moving. I ran over to him to see that his pants were around his ankles showing his arse and the fact that he was bleeding there. I also noticed his top half was completely bare but covered in fresh cut wounds. I rolled him over to see if he was still conscious and when I did I was met with mismatched eyes filled with fear.

"What happened?" I asked him in the nicest yet calmest tone I could muster. Even though inside I was panicking. Not sure why I was panicking though. He meant nothing to me, right?

"H-he r-rap-ed m-m-me..." Kakashi stuttered, no higher than a whisper.

At those words my heart clenched and ached. Well that answers my question from before. I helped get his pants up and picked him up bridal style. By now he had passed out. I rushed off to the only person I could trust and knew could keep a secret and help with medical attention. Konan. (Not sure if she does, but in here she does).

As I rushed to Konan, I was thinking. I noticed how Kakashi fit perfectly in my arms and how I actually felt about him and why I cared. But by the time I reached Konan's room, I had reached my decision. I love him.

TBC

**Sorry its short xx**


	8. Diagnostic

**Here it is like I promised. Two new chapters of Love Works in Mysterious Ways. Enjoy XD**

Itachi POV

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked Konan. 'Oh please, let him be ok.'

"Physically-yes. But mentally and emotionally, I'm not sure." Was the reply.

"What do you mean?" I asked unsurely.

"Well the symptoms for rape victims vary to each individual one. So how he will react to it is unknown but I can give you the general reactions that might take place."

"Please. Anything will help." I begged. Yeah, begged. Itachi Uchiha, begging. What has happened to the world? 'You fell in love' was my minds _oh so helpful_ reply.

"Well he could go through a phase of self-blame. That's quite common in rape victims. There are two types of self-blame. Behavioural self-blame- undeserved blame based on actions, and Characterological self-blame- undeserved blame based on character. Behavioural is when they feel they should have done something differently so they feel at fault. Characterological is when they feel it happened to them because of something inherently wrong with them that they feel they deserve it."

"Anything else?" I questioned, wanting to know everything possible about it.

"He most probably will feel ashamed at what has happened and shame can lead to some problems. These problems could be eating disorders, substance abuse, anxiety, depression, and other mental disorders as well as problematic moral behaviour." She paused to see if I saw still with her before continuing.

"You should probably keep an eye on him in case of suicide attempts. As being raped brings up thoughts and feelings that lead them to believe that death is their only escape. There may also be times where he has flashbacks. Some may be easy to snap out of but some, like dreams, are much harder to escape and therefore have a bigger and worse reaction on the victim. But like I said, the reaction is individual to every victim. So if anything I haven't mentioned happens then let me know immediately. Other than that he is free to go. Just keep him away from Pein."

"I will thanks." I pick him up from the bed he was resting on and headed towards my room. I look at his peaceful sleeping face and feel mixed emotions. Anger-towards Pein. Sadness-towards Kakashi. Guilt-towards myself for letting this happen in the first place.

"I will help you through this Kakashi," I whispered to his sleeping face, "I promise, I won't let this happen again." As I finished my vow to him, I noticed I had reached my room. Upon entering I laid him down on the bed and waited for him to wake.


	9. Waking Up

**Second of my promised 2 chapters XD**

**Sorry will be short because still quite busy and only had time for short chapter.**

Kakashi POV

'UGH!' My body aches all over. I don't want to wake up, the bed is too comfy. 'WAIT! BED?' My eyes snap open immediately and I jump of the bed into a corner. All of a sudden, memories flash before my eyes of what happened. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I flinch then start to hyperventilate. I look up into the deep, dark eyes of Itachi and break down right in front of him.

He hugs me and I flinch again and tense until I remember. 'He was there, he helped and saved me.' This thought was enough comfort to my body to allow it to relax against him and appreciate the comfort and support I am receiving through his hug. 'His touch is different. Nicer, Gentler.' I find myself falling back asleep at that thought.

Itachi POV (really short sorry)

I feel him falling asleep against me. 'After that reaction, I am not leaving you alone for a second.' I pick him up and return him to the bed, this time settling in beside him. I don't believe that I will get any sleep tonight so I settle for watching him sleeping peacefully.


	10. Trust & Released

**Sorry it's been a long time, my courses have been a pain in the ass lately and I'm super busy. But I am making this chapter longer to apologise.**

**On we go...**

**Konoha No POV**

Tsunade sat in her office finishing off her tenth sake, usually she wouldn't go past eight when she is working but as much as she would hate to admit it, she was worried. Kakashi had not returned and neither had Naruto or Sasuke (bet you forgot about them). She was beginning to believe they might be dead but she hoped to god that they weren't. "If one of them does not return by nightfall then I am contacting the Kazekage, he would want to know that his friend is gone." She told her assistant Shizune.

"I'm sure Kakashi will find them before then" Shizune replied.

"I hope you're right Shizune, I hope you're right."

Meanwhile with Sasunaru

Sasuke POV

"We have been down here for days Sasuke, if they are going to do something then why haven't they?" Naruto asked me.

"I don't know Naru, they're probably waiting for Kakashi to show up since we are the bait." I replied calmly. Inside I was anything but calm. It has been three days since we were taken and I haven't been able to hold Naruto through that time. Not to mention we haven't been fed.

"Do you think baa-chan is looking for us?" Naru asked me.

"She probably sent someone to find us and is waiting to hear something or for us to return."

"Yeah probably."

He remained silent after that. He's been silent a lot these past few days.

"Is something wrong, I mean other than the kidnapping, you've been too silent?" I asked, mentally kicking myself for how I phrased it. Of course he's not ok, we were kidnapped.

"..." Silence was what greeted me.

"Naruto?"

"I feel so alone without you holding me, I..." He trailed off.

"Miss me holding you," I finished, "I know. I feel the same Naru."

"I don't want to be here Sasu, I want to go home, go out to Ichiraku's with you, and then snuggle up to you at home." He responded despairingly.

"And we will Naru, when we get out of here, that's the first thing we will do." I promised.

"_If_ we get out of here."

"DON'T!" I shouted, causing him to jump and finally look at me in surprise, "Don't give up like that, the Naruto I know and love does not give up."

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks Sasuke, I won't give up."

"Well isn't this touching?" Came a voice from the doorway.

(This was where it was going to end but then I promised a longer chapter so...Continuing)

Half an hour earlier with Kakashi & Itachi

Itachi POV

Kakashi has been asleep for the past three days. I've been worried sick but with all my worry I feel like I have forgotten something... Well if it's important I'll remember.

"Mmmn" I snapped out of my thoughts to look at the source of the noise. Kakashi was waking up. He looks up at me with bleary eyes for a second before recognition, followed by fear appeared in those eyes. He started to back away.

"Shh, Shh. Don't back away, I promise I'm not going to hurt you. You have been asleep for three days; I've been looking after you." I said in a calm and comforting tone. It seemed to work as he stopped backing away.

"You were there before I passed out... and again when I woke up... both times."

"I took you to Konan to get you healed, she doesn't agree with what Pein..." Kakashi winced "...Sorry, what _HE_ did to you. She and I are probably the only people in here that you can trust. And I will continue to help you by keeping _HIM_ away from you."

"How can I trust you?" He asked.

"Tell me how I can prove it to you."

"Release Naruto and Sasuke." I knew I had forgotten something!

"I will." I said sincerely.

"Really?" He asked, surprised.

"Really." Just then, there was a knock on the door. Kakashi jumped then froze. "Who is it?" I asked keeping my voice neutral.

"Konan." Was the reply.

"Come in," Then to Kakashi said "It's ok, you can trust her." Konan entered the room then shut the door behind her.

"It's good to see you're finally awake Kakashi." She said in a kind voice. Kakashi relaxed a little when he saw it wasn't Pein and that she meant no harm.

"I've come to change your bandages as I have been doing the past three days, you had some pretty nasty cuts," She said calmly. Kakashi hesitantly nodded and allowed her to change the bandages. "You're healing well, give it five more days and you should be completely healed."

"Thank you," Kakashi said, giving Konan a hesitant smile.

"Oh and Konan?" I called

"Yes?"

"Could you release our two prisoners?"

"Your brother and the jinjuriki?" She questioned.

"Yes them."

"Sure, but if I get caught It's your head." She stated before leaving.

I turned to Kakashi "Told you I would let them go. Trust me now?"

"A little," he replied so quietly, I almost missed it.

"That's enough for me."

Back with Sasunaru.

Sasuke POV again

I turned to the voice at the door and saw a bluenette woman. 'Konan' my mind supplied. I remember hearing about her in a meeting with the Hokage.

"What do you want?" I asked more calmly than I felt. She completely ignored me as she walked towards Naruto. "Stay away from him!" I shouted/growled. She ignored me again and brought out a black cloth. She used it to blindfold Naruto; he whimpered as she did so, then moved towards me and did the same.

I then heard a clink of chains being released and I felt my hands free... for about a second until they were tied behind my back. We walked a bit forward before I was forced to my knees. I felt Naruto next to me so I stayed close to hopefully give him comfort. Must have worked as he stopped shaking.

I heard the same clink again so I assumed she was doing the same to Naruto as she did me. When that was finished she grabbed me, and presumably Naruto, by our tied hands and forced us to walk forwards. After walking for what I believed to be ten minutes, I felt the sun on my skin and knew we were outside.

We were forced to keep walking for another hour or so, in all different directions, until she stopped and untied us. When I took off the blindfold, she was nowhere in sight. I couldn't even sense her chakra. The next thing I knew I had my arms full of Naruto.

"Oh Sasuke, they let us go! Wait..." He stopped the hug but still stayed in my arms "...why did they let us go?"

"I don't know, but I think the better question is, where are we?" I looked around and noticed we are close to Konoha. "We are close to Konoha, let's go home." I said as I took Naruto's hand.

"Yeah let's"

(YAY! Happy ending there for Sasunaru. I like how they don't question why they are so close to home lol. Anyway, hope you enjoyed ^_^)


End file.
